


make it crack

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k18 [22]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Chen and Suho have sex in front of a mirror.





	make it crack

**Author's Note:**

> [kinktober 2k18, prompt #29](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/): mirror kink
> 
> (also check out this [exo-m fic fest!!](https://twitter.com/exomfest))
> 
>  **warnings:** mirror kink, exhibitionism, semi-public sex

-

‘Don’t close your eyes, hyung,’ says Jongdae, snapping his hips forward. ‘Watch.’

Junmyeon’s got both his forearms pressed against the dance studio’s mirrored wall, staring at helplessly at his own reflection as he’s fucked hard - feeling Jongdae cock open his ass up, drive into him over and over. His bangs are damp with sweat and there’s sheen over his skin, apparent under the bright lights of the room.

Jongdae had made sure Junmyeon was naked for this - stripped entirely, bare feet braced against the laminated wood floor, everything on display, to be touched, used, seen. Jongdae doesn’t stop fucking him - his thrusts deep and rhythmic, punching desperate little noises out of Junmyeon’s mouth, and Junmyeon’s eyes drop, seeing the reflection of his cock dripping precome onto the floor.

‘You’re not watching, hyung,’ admonishes Jongdae, his voice low in Junmyeon’s ear. One of the hands on his hips moves to slide along Junmyeon’s stomach, skirt over his abdomen, avoiding his leaking dick. Junmyeon keens, blinking fast.

‘Please,’ he manages, even if he doesn’t know what to beg for. More, maybe, or less, or just - just _Jongdae_ , behind him, around him, fucking him deep and hard with his groans in Junmyeon’s ear so Junmyeon knows he’s being a good boy.

‘Look how handsome you are,’ Jongdae says, watching from over Junmyeon’s shoulder. His eyes are always so dark, so heavy. ‘All your muscles - so hard and nice.’ His hand slides over Junmyeon’s stomach again, feeling the familiar ridges of Junmyeon’s abs. ‘So hot, hyung.’

Junmyeon’s cock jumps, leaks. He shudders hard and tries not to shut his eyes. ‘Jongdae - Jongdae,’ he says, feeling his ass clench up around Jongdae’s thick cock working him open. It’s so hot inside of him, dragging along his rim, hitting his prostate.

‘Don’t you want to see what I’m seeing?’ Jongdae croons, playing sweet. His voice is too low to be innocent, and it has Junmyeon arching, pushing his hips back so Jongdae will fuck him harder. ‘Don’t you want to see how good you look?’

‘Fuck,’ Junmyeon cries out, blinking fast and trying to focus. His fingers scrabble for purchase along the glass as he drags his eyes over his own reflection - how his stomach clenches up every time Jongdae fucks into him, his his thighs are well-muscled and holding him up. The symmetrical lines of his abs. The curve and dip along his hips that point to his hard, arching cock.

‘You’re so fucking hot,’ groans Jongdae, grinding his thick cock into Junmyeon’s ass. It presses up against Junmyeon’s sweet spot, has his voice breaking over a moan as he tries to stay upright, back arched, keeping position so Jongdae won’t stop.

Jongdae resumes pace; Junmyeon stares at his reflection, Jongdae’s voice looping in his head - _so fucking hot_ \- and he can see it. How attractive he is with his pretty skin tinged pink with exertion, how he’s gleaming under the lights, how he’s made sure to work out so every part of him is defined and deserving to be touched, _worshipped_. Yes - yes - he’s fucking _beautiful_ -

‘And anyone could see you, couldn’t they, hyung?’ Jongdae murmurs, watching how Junmyeon straightens up, tips his head back to show the length of his throat for eager eyes to touch too. His hand comes up and drags along Junmyeon’s collarbone, tempting it, even as his hips continue to fuck into Junmyeon’s ass. ‘Naked and taking my dick, so pretty for me.’

Junmyeon lets out a breathless moan, even the hint of Jongdae’s possession getting him hot. ‘Jongdae, please, _please_.’

‘That’s right - you’re so fucking hot,’ says Jongdae, grinding his cock in hard, that girth keeping Junmyeon’s hole so spread open and clenching over the length. ‘And all for me to have.’

‘Yes,’ relents Junmyeon, eyes going half-lidded, his cock starting to slap against his abdomen as Jongdae picks up the pace, starts to fuck him like he clearly wanted to right from the beginning. Mean and using. Pressing Junmyeon against the mirror now that Junmyeon’s got a good look at himself, and Jongdae can grip his hips until that perfect pale skin is marred with bruising indentations of his fingers.

Jongdae has never been kind in how he fucks; Junmyeon loves it. His own eyes are on his open mouth now, how his cheeks are flushed and his mouth is wet and red, wanting to be used too - just like Jongdae uses his ass, rails hard into him.

God, he wants Jongdae’s cock in his mouth too - wants to know what that looks like, will have to ask for Jongdae to record it, so he can see how Jongdae would fuck his face the way he fucks his ass, hard and relentless and deep. The slap of his balls against Junmyeon’s ass, switched to slapping against Junmyeon’s chin. How the lube sliding between his thighs would be replaced to the drool sliding down his throat.

‘More, more,’ pleads Junmyeon, unable to find the words to explain his fantasy, but Jongdae knows him. Always does.

He angles his cock upwards, makes sure that girth drags and catches along Junmyeon’s rim so that the burn whites out every other thought in Junmyeon’s skull. Even pushes the rest of Junmyeon’s front along the mirror so that Junmyeon’s cock will slide up against the surface, give him friction to edge him that much closer.

Jongdae would let him use his hands, but Junmyeon doesn’t need it. No - he’d come just like this, admiring his own fucked-out expression, feeling how Jongdae’s cock punches into him, dragging hard along his prostate, making him feel so good.

‘Show me how much you love this,’ says Jongdae, his voice rough, scraping along Junmyeon’s skin. An order. Come for him, come for your Jongdae. Junmyeon keens in agreement and squeezes around the fat cock inside of him, loving how Jongdae tries to fuck him deeper for it. ‘Want to see you ruin yourself, hyung.’

‘Jongdae, Jongdae, Jongdae,’ says Junmyeon, a prayer, a mantra. His breathing gets harsher, faster, as his orgasm builds in his gut. He’s so close, and he can feel his ass clutching around Jongdae’s cock every time Jongdae pulls back, slams back in, milking him as best as he can.

‘That’s right. C’mon, hyung.’ Oh, he’s so close now. Junmyeon rides back on Jongdae’s cock, desperate, but it isn’t until he flicks his gaze from his own expression to Jongdae watching him from over his shoulder, his dark eyes, his thick lashes, the way he _demands_ Junmyeon’s attention without saying a word -

‘ _Jongdae_ ,’ moans Junmyeon before he’s coming all over the mirror, feeling his cock spurt and stain the glass. His ass is milking Jongdae’s dick, who is fucking him through his orgasm still - Jongdae’s sharp hips pressing into Junmyeon’s ass as Jongdae savours the sudden tightness, the perfect way Junmyeon urges Jongdae to come, _please_.

‘Fuck, hyung,’ groans Jongdae, nuzzling into Junmyeon’s throat, hint of teeth on the skin. ‘You’re the most gorgeous just like this,’ and he comes, fills Junmyeon right up, looking so beautiful Junmyeon can’t look away.

-

**Author's Note:**

> fuck I'm almost there, I'M ALMOST THERE. thank you for reading~
> 
> (also check out this [exo-m fic fest!!](https://twitter.com/exomfest))


End file.
